Turning Point
by Zev'iika
Summary: Zev'iika must face the Scourge Commander who leads the Lich King's force in Grizzly Hills. But is she truly ready to strike down Sulharaa and break the Scourge's hold upon the land of the Grizzle Hills? Is she truly ready...To strike down her own sister? A small piece of a story I'm working on.


The Death Knight's long black hair swayed in the cold winds of Northrend. She held two almost identical swords in each hand, one glowed with a red hue while the other was a hue of light blue. Her lifeless silver eyes stared straight ahead at the lone figure across the field. The bodies of their comrades littered the battlefield and the Death Knight could see the familiar robes of her Human friend laying drenched in the woman's blood as her green eyes were staring up at the clouded sky in horror.

The rain that fell didn't bother her, she couldn't feel it. All she could feel was her rage, despair and betrayal.

The being across the field was the very being she had once never dared to raise a blade to...

 **Sulharaa.**

Her sister's own black hair was cut shoulder-length was swept forward, hiding her own face from Zev'iika. The Scourge Abomination who stood silently behind Zev'iika let out a loud groan that killed the silence between them.

It was then that Sulharaa began her assault and charged forward, her great runeblade held with both hands as she let out a roar. Zev'iika breathed in deeply and closed her eyes.

Time seemed to stand still as she breathed, memories of she and her sister as young children flashed before her. Each memory causing a wave of pain as they rushed by... Until it lingered on when she had slain her own sister while under the service of the Lich King. She was startled when Manaras' voice intruded, her words resounding in her mind.

 _"...and just because she is your sister Zev'iika...Does not mean that she is truly who you remember. Death has a way of morphing the way we can handle sanity... To some... They never truly recover and sometimes that makes them your greatest enemy...You're one of the lucky ones, but Sulharaa...Sulharaa never regained the part of her that made her your sister."_

When Manaras' words faded, she opened her eyes and the Draenei rushing towards her was no longer Sulharaa...

Because her sister had died the day Zev'iika had stolen the beating of her heart.

Raising her own swords, the Death Knight braced herself for the attack and let out a grunt when her twin swords blocked the greatsword. Her abomination went to join its mistress and she simply shook her head at it. Her ghoul, who had remained beside the hulking undead, sat itself down as it obeyed.

She _needed_ to do this alone.

While the other Death Knight staggered past after misjudging Zev'iika's ability to deflect, she spun and drug one of her swords across the Draenei's exposed side. The cold, red blood bled sluggishly from the wound before Sulharaa regained herself. Zev'iika could hear the pounding of hooves and feet upon the snow and knew that the surviving members of her guild's away team were exploring for others who lived from the battle.

She had little time before they would try to aid her.

"Sulharaa! Please listen to me!" Zev'iika tried to speak but barely managed to duck from the swing of the Scourge Commander's weapon.

"YOU WILL DIE LIKE THE REST OF THEM! THE SCOURGE WILL PREVAIL! I WILL SERVE MY KING UNTIL THE END!" Sulharaa screamed out as she kicked one leg at Zev'iika. Not expecting it, she let out an "oof" as she was pushed back and raised her swords once she had composed herself.

"Zev'iika!" she heard her name called out and let out a cry.

"Samandragosa!" A sudden roar from the air caused Sulharaa to pause as a large blue dragon swooped down from the clouds. She flew in one large circle around the battling Death Knights to access the situation. Seeming to understand what it was her Dragonsworn's cousin wanted upon seeing the rest of her group approaching and she did one more circle, blasting the ground with her frosty breath and creating a wall of ice that cut off the group from Zev'iika. Just before the wall was closed off she could see Katyce leading her remaining guild members to the wall, trying to reach it before it closed.

"No!" Katyce cried out and she could see as she hopped off her injured runesaber and tried to "blink" her way past the closing wall. Katyce fell short and slammed her hands against the ice, banging uselessly against the crystal clear ice. The blue dragon watched as the Dragonsworn then tried to blast her way through as the others reached the ice wall. Samandragosa continued flying in a circle, following the path of the ice wall. The ice was so clear that Zev'iika knew they could see what was happening inside as clear as if they weren't on the other side of the wall. When time caught up with her, she was thrown to the side from the force of Sulharaa's swing. Thankful that she had worn her plate armor instead of her mail armor like she had intended, Zev'iika staggered up rolled to the side to avoid being hit again. She could hear the banging of the ice as Katyce and the others tried to break through. Their yells and cries would've shattered her heart if she had one.

"Sulharaa! You must fight his hold sister! The Lich King will only lead to your end!" She parried another swing and then slashed out when Sulharaa pulled her blade back. The Commander simply cackled madly.

"THE LICH KING KNOWS ALL EBON KNIGHT! YOU WILL NEVER STOP HIM!" Zev'iika's eyes hardened and she let out a war cry as the ground beneath Sulharaa suddenly began to bubble with corruption. Sulharaa let out a startled scream as the corruption seeped through her hooves and she staggered back as Zev'iika dashed forward, ignoring the pain of the corrupted ground as she ran forward. She heard the crumbling of ice and knew her allies had finally managed to break the ice before Samandragosa could renew it. She studied Sulharaa carefully and her eyes zeroed in on her sister's unprotected neck. Knowing she only had moments, she let out another cry; this one of pain and sorrow, as she brought her swords up and across the bewildered Draenei as she screamed out 3 words. Zev'iika's form stopped just beside Sulharaa as her sister's body swayed slightly. The sound of something heavy hitting the ground cause Zev'iika to turn her head to see her sister's body was without a head. The runeblade was in the snow and her head tilted upon it as her body swayed back and fell to the snow, the life essence seeping out slowly.

Zev'iika continued to stare in silence at her sister's now still form as the others ran towards her, Katyce crying out her name but she couldn't hear them... All she could hear was Sulharaa's final words.

 _"Phaetraa! I'm sorry!"_

Zev'iika wondered if perhaps when Sulharaa realized she would die did her connection with the Lich King snap and she said the only thing she knew she could manage before she was beheaded.

Perhaps it was something she could ask Shanceyn about.

"Zev!" she finally turned at the sound of her name and dropped her swords in surprise when Katyce collided with her, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Katyce had tear streaks upon her ashen-gray cheek as she shook Zev'iika.

"Don't you EVER do that to me!" The swirling of snow and the heavy beating of wings indicated that the blue dragon had landed. The 2 Draenei stood as the surviving members of her away team crowded around her.

"I am fine."

"And so ends the reign of Scourge Commander Sulharaa." Samandragosa's voice boomed above them all and Zev'iika made her way through the small group to see the dragon.

"The lands of the Grizzly Hills will be safer now that Sulharaa can no longer guide them. Until a new Commander arrives, the Scourge here will be mindless and easy to dispatch of." Samandragosa bowed her head. "We are in your debt Ebon Knight Zev'iika."

"It was not something I took great pleasure in... She was still my sister, no matter how twisted the Lich King made her." the dragon nodded.

"Of course." Katyce placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"We should depart to the garrison. We can leave for Wyrmrest Temple once everyone has rested." The Death Knight nodded and Katyce gave her a sad smile before she led the others back to their mounts.

"You will need to destroy her body." Zev'iika went to say before she was cut off.

"I will deliver the body to the Life-binder." The voice came from the young looking Quel'Dorei who walked through the portal that had opened up beside the blue dragon and Zev'iika bowed her head.

"Hand-maiden Kaerostraza." Kaerostraza smiled.

"I will make sure Sulharaa is cleansed and buried. Her soul will find rest now." she nodded to the red dragon who quickly transformed into her true form. She gently took the slain Death Knight's body into her talons with one paw and enclosing her other paw around her head before she flapped her great wings and took to the air.

"I will bring you to the garrison." Samandragosa informed and Zev'iika simply nodded.

She wanted to be done with this place.

Zev'iika stood in silence as she watched the human Warlock putter around her alchemy shop in Stormwind. After vanquishing the Scourge Commander in Grizzly Hills, Zev'iika had taken the names of all those who didn't survive their encounter before sending it to their Guild Master.

She'd taken the next ship back to Stormwind that same day.

The Warlock finally stopped puttering around, her imp, Dah'lop, sat on the counter of the shop with a list in his greedy little hands as he shuffled through the various reagents on the counter to take stock the Death Knight assumed. Dahe'lia, the Warlock's Matron of Desire, had 2 of her arms crossed over her chest while the other 2 were resting on her hips. The flaming Fel-swords the Matron normally carried were nowhere to be seen.

"Lady Shanceyn. Perhaps taking a break would benefit all of us? You are making Kaz'iir and Noreth uneasy." Dahe'lia's sultry voice finally broke the silence of bubbling potions and shuffling. The Warlock's grey eyes darted over to her desire demon and she nodded. Finally turning to the Death Knight she let out a smile.

"What can I do for you Zev'iika?" she paused. "I heard what you had to do in Grizzly Hills from Katyce. I'm very sorry."

"It was necessary." came the Death Knight's reply. She stepped forward, her hooves causing the floor boards to creak and groan.

"I remember you saying that when you were on Draenor you encountered and became friends with a powerful Soulbinder." Shanceyn nodded slowly. "Might we be able to return? I require her aid in redeeming Sulharaa's soul before our ancestors." Shanceyn's eyes widened and she frowned.

"I don't see an issue. I'll contact Lady Blackwing and request her assistance. We'll need to approval of the Commander to be ported into her Garrison. She's a good friend of Blackwing's, it shouldn't be an issue." Zev'iika nodded. "How soon can you get in contact?" At that moment Dah'lop interjected.

"I can pop over and see if she is within her home Mistress!" The little Imp lived to please his Mistress after everything she'd done for the demons she commanded, they never hesitated to accomplish her bidding. Even though they were no longer bound to serve.

"Thank you Dah'lop." with a cackling laugh and a snap of his fingers, the Imp vanished into a pillar of Fel-fire and was gone. Zev'iika blinked and ran her fingers over to smooth countertop.

"You've altered the contract with all your Demons that they are not required to serve you...Yet they do your bidding?" Shanceyn smiled.

"My demons are an extension of myself. I found that once I released them from their chains to serve, we've all grown stronger together. They've saved my life countless times...I felt that I needed to show them that I value their loyalty." Dahe'lia let out a sigh. "Such sentimental creatures you are. It sickens me." Kaz'iir rose from his spot in the corner, the Fel-hunter letting out a small growl of affection as he rubbed against his Mistress' legs. The Void-lord; Noreth, stood at attention, watching all those in the room with steady black eyes as it watched for signs of danger. Several moments went by with them making small talk when, with a loud pop, Dah'lop appeared and a portal opened up shortly after.

The Captain of the Shadowdawn, Manaras Blackwing, stepped through with her head held high and was followed by a tall, ashen skinned Draenei with violet eyes. The Draenei was decorated in heavy plate armor and when Zev'iika's skin tingled and itched she knew the woman was a Paladin.

A high ranking one by the looks of it from the armor she wore.

She recognized it from her time as a Paladin herself, the armor of the silver hand. The helmet the Draenei had tucked under one arm was that of a high-ranking commander. Perhaps maybe even one of Tirion Fordring's Inner Circle of leaders within the holy beings. Shanceyn bowed her bowed to the both of them.

"Captain Blackwing." she spoke to first the lavender-skinned Kal'Dorei whose amber eyes shone brightly in the dim light of the shop. Her long blue hair was loose and fell just short of the small of her back, she held her staff in one hand, a figurine of a Dragon's head graced the top and a 3 small orbs of magic floated around it. The Death Knight identified each orb as an aspect of arcane, frost and fire.

"Lady Greyjoy." The Kal'Dorei spoke; her voice a soft, captivating melody. The Captain gestured to her Draenei companion with her free hand and introduced her.

"This is the Draenor Commander Shanaaria Mh'Khai." she paused. "As you can see she is also a Commander among Lord Fordring's holy knights." Shanceyn extended a hand and jolted at the Draenei's tight grip.

"Ah! I apologize Lady Greyjoy. I often forget of my own strength." the Paladin's voice came out almost as musically as the Kal'Dorei's. Zev'iika noticed immediately how much heavier Shanaaria's accent was but seemed to have mastered how to pronounce the words carefully to avoid stumbling over them with her accent. The Paladin stepped back, her violet gaze settling upon Zev'iika with a curios stare.

"I was informed by the Imp that you were seeking to gain access to my Garrison within Shadowmoon upon Draenor yes?" Shanceyn nodded and gestured to Zev'iika.

"She would like to-" she was interrupted by Zev'iika. "I wish to redeem my sister's Soul before our ancestors so she may gain entry into our sacred beyond." Shanaaria listened with interest and nodded.

"Of course. Manaras? Can you gain us access to my Garrison with your magic?" the Kal'Dorei nodded. "Of Course." The Kal'Dorei closed her eyes and the hum of magic filled the shop. Zev'iika shivered as the arcane flowed throughout the room, the power the Kal'Dorei held was a sight to behold. She opened her eyes and gestured before her. With a loud booming noise, a portal opened up before her. The blurry image of a blue sky and various buildings came into view and the Kal'Dorei nodded with her head.

"Go through. I will follow shortly." Shanaaria wasted no time in stepping through, disappearing from their eyes. Zev'iika approached it and before she stepped through she thanked the Warlock who smiled and waved. "Come see me when you return Zev'iika!"

Zev'iika nodded before she stepped through and disappeared from the Warlock's grey eyes.


End file.
